rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yeepsi/archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Rutles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shangri-La page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OttselSpy25 (Talk) 13:57, December 5, 2011 Main page I Looooove it! I'll change it immediately!--OS24 12:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Does the page of the poll go on the main page too?--OS24 20:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Looks great. Thanks for removing the New Rutles image, I had been meaning to do that. --OS24 22:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Kevin Hey, I was thinking abou changing Kevins nam to "Kevin Issiac Stuart Best," aka "Kevin I.S. Best," whatt'ys thunk? --OS24 20:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Interviewer What should we call the interviewer played by Eric Idle in the Rutles I & II? Maybe just The Interviewer? --OS24 21:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I did a bit a research, and I discoverd that his actual name is Melvin Hall. Now we can go somewhere.--OS24 20:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Kevin was not in the films, he was actually on an old Rutland Weekend Record, where it listed the band as Ron, Dirk, Stig and Kevin. Many people have pointed out that this might be kinda like Pete Best's case, and I guess it could be. He was played by the same chareactor as Barry. --OS24 21:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's a record. Ah, and yes, I was just looking over the Rutles 2, as I have it on a Rutleg--err, I mean DVD. I was actually thinking of the cool stuff we could do with Melvin's page, like I think we should say his mentor was the interviewer played by George Harrison... He was named technically in the Rutles 2... Oh, and all copies of R2 have been pulled on YouTube, I'm gonna try and post me own tomorrow...--OS24 23:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:atfd http://www.talyandruss.com/video/rutles-covers.html. --OS24 12:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Funny note! I just realised that we accidentally ran into each other on Wikiepia! I had edited the Rutles page, and you had reverted it, cause you needed a source! Oh, good times. --Rolith365 (OS24) 21:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Article of the month. We should propably decide this before the holidays. We're gonna go with The Rutles, right? --OS24 09:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm pretty sure I'm getting 8 Dr. Who books, but I might get a few surprises... --OS24 21:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, your a lot more into the real world than me! ;) I'm considering taking guitar lessons next year... --OS24 23:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, good friends! Well, have a Merry Christmas Jon! --OS24 03:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Dude, check out this cool Template I just made! (for The Rutles in popular culture) OS25 (talk to me.) 17:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hey, I've made some blogs, you should check them out! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 22:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Febuary First off, good job on your nomination on your nomination, second, we need to decide on an article for Febuary. I think it's a draw between The Triangular Album and Sgt. Rutter's only Darts Club Band (album). What do you think?OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 21:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm going with Sgt. Rutter's...OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Hey, it's nearing the end of the month, and I wanted to ask you of your opinion on the Featured article list. I'm frankly for Stig is dead, but I'd also consider The Triangular Album.OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) April Okay, so for the featured article for April, I think we should do either Melvin Hall or When You Find the Girl of Your Dreams in the Arms of some Scotsmen from Hull. I'm rooting for the later. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 04:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Lol. Hey, also a good April fool's story, as it's a very long title! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 14:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Google Hey, have you ever noticed this? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 23:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and also, check out our new Stub template! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 23:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I was thinking about having multiple stub templates, like ones for film and ones for ""real world" pages, and I had made the "help" one for the real world template, I had just decided to mke one template right now. I'll propably work on the newer ones later. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) NEw exiting template! Finally figured out how to make this! Okay, so you see that little R-B thing on the top left of your talk age? Click on it... OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 12:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) May Okay, April's been a big mounth. Got new templates and inter-wiki linking. So now off to march, what shall our main article be? I was thinking maybe Dirk is Live... OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 14:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) September No long time see! Or something. We need to choose September's featured article. I'm all in for Melvin Hall, what about you? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 20:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) October Thanks for the complement about Alike. Heard you were in college now! How does that work? I thought we were both the same age at some point there! ;p I'm doing this a little early, partially because I'm bored and partially because we might disagree a little here. I wanted to do a sort of "Halloween" moteif here during October (Well, not really, but still.) So I was thinking of choosing Stig is dead. What do you think? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 17:48, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, quite... Fasicnating... I'm quite geleous really! I wish I could got to college! ;) Sense we're here, what do you think is appropriet for November? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC)